


Changed

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, First Kiss, Guilt, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles and Scott are kidnapped by a neighboring pack, Scott tries to make a deal with them to let Stiles go. They agree, but it doesn't turn out quite the way Scott hoped. At least not at first.





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> This is for John, who wanted "You said you would let them go" for Bad Things Happen Bingo.  
> This started as one thing and wanted to go someplace else. But I hope you like it <3

Scott watches as Stiles hangs limply from the chains that are holding him up from his wrists. He knows if it wasn’t for the chains Stiles would be a heap on the floor right now. It’s such a change from the way he was even minutes before. He’d been smarting off to their captors and struggling to break free, making threats that Scott couldn’t really tell if they were true or not. Scott could see their captors growing annoyed, and had tried to warn Stiles to stop. He hadn’t. And their captors had taken out their aggression on Stiles while he had to watch.

He feels a tear slip down his cheek and wishes he could wipe it away. It won’t do either of them any good for their captors to see him crying. But he can’t stop. He can’t stand seeing Stiles hurt like this. He’s barely moving now. The only sign that he’s alive is the sound of his heartbeat reaching Scott’s ears. Something he is grateful for.

“Please,” Scott says, his words coming out hoarse. “Please just stop. You can do whatever you want to me. Just let him go.”

One of them comes closer and peers down at him. He brings a hand up to Scott’s cheek and brushes away the tear there. Scott doesn’t flinch. He doesn’t even react. Not even when the man's eyes glow red and he gives him a fanged smile.

“Of course we’ll let him go.”

The words aren’t as reassuring as Scott hoped they would be. If anything, they make his stomach churn uneasily. The alpha snaps his fingers and he leaves the room, with the other three men following him. Scott looks over at where Stiles is still dangling from his chains. He’s not conscious, so he doesn’t see the unsteady breaths Scott takes as he fights down his panic.

Scott’s not sure how long the men are gone. It’s long enough that Stiles starts to stir. He groans and starts struggling against his chains.

“Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes find his. Scott can see the relief there, even from across the room. “Scotty. Any chance you can get us out of here.”

“I’ve been trying,” Scott tells him. He moves his arm and grimaces at the sting. “Wolfsbane.”

“Of course there is,” Stiles mutters. “So one of them must be human.”

“They said they would let you.”

Stiles doesn’t look impressed, “Oh yeah? And what’s the catch? I know they’re not going to do it out of the goodness of their hearts.”

“You’re right,” the alpha says, walking towards them with his friends behind him. “We get to have a little fun first.”

“Here I thought that’s what you’ve been doing,” Stiles says. “There is such a thing as too much of a good time.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be worrying about us,” the alpha says. He nods to his friends, and two of them head towards Scott.

“What are you doing?” Stiles yells. “Leave him alone.”

Scott is about to tell Stiles it’s okay, when the alpha grins over at him. “Once again your worry is in the wrong place.”

Scott’s chains are lowered until they’re locked around poles at floor level. Scott has to sit on his knees to stop his arms from throbbing. Scott has to watch as one of the betas punches Stiles hard in the gut.

Scott is so focused on Stiles, that he doesn’t notice the other men surrounding him until it’s too late.

Scott yells when a Taser is shoved against his skin. He shifts on instinct, and continues to struggle against the chains binding him to the floor. The other alpha holds him with an arm around his neck while the other wolf keeps his jaw held open. He watches with wide eyes as one of the other wolves drags a struggling Stiles towards him. It takes a little too long for him to realize what’s happening.

Stiles is thrown down next to him and their eyes meet for a moment. Scott knows how afraid he must look, but Stiles just looks angry and resigned. Scott tries to fight free, but a clawed hand buries itself into his shoulder and he cries out. His mouth is suddenly forced closed, and then he tastes blood.

Scott will never forget how silent Stiles is as Scott’s fangs are buried deep into his arm, and then he’s thrown aside. The other alpha finally lets Scott go, and Scott struggles with the chains, trying to get to Stiles.

“You said you would let him go.”

The alpha laughs, “And we plan to. If he lives through this, he’ll be free to walk out of here. Just not human.”

Scott’s surprised when he finds himself unchained. The group walks away and leaves Stiles and Scott there, alone. Now that he’s free Scott can’t get himself to move. He wants nothing more than to rush over to Stiles, but the alpha’s words keep echoing through his mind.

_Just not human._

Stiles had always been adamant about saying human. And now because of Scott he’s either going to die or become a werewolf. He feels sick at the thought.

“Scotty.”

Scott lifts his eyes to look at Stiles. He’s still curled up on the ground, stiller than Scott has ever seen him.

“Scott.”

Stiles voice is scratchy and barely audible, even in the quiet room.

Scott crawls to him. He wants to reach out and touch him, make sure he’s alright. But he’s not sure if he’s allowed.

“I’m here, Stiles.”

Stiles gives a small nod, and his eyes blink open. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me.”

Scott has to swallow past the lump in his throat, “Never.”

Stiles tries to sit up, and grimaces. He’s clearly still in pain. Scott reaches out without thinking, and puts his hand on Stiles, taking his pain. Stiles relaxes a bit as the pain leaves him.

Once Scott is sure Stiles is fine, he removes his hand. He ducks his head down. “I’m sorry.”

“What the hell for?”

“For… you know.”

Stiles huffs out an annoyed breath, “I don’t know why I’m surprised that you’re apologizing for something that isn’t even your fault.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Stiles says. “You didn’t have a choice, Scott.”

“Neither did you,” Scott argues. “You never wanted the bite.”

“I know. And I know you know that, and you never would have taken that choice away from me. Can’t you see this is what they wanted?”

“What?”

“That alpha easily could have bitten me,” Stiles tells him. “But he didn’t. He made you do it. Because he could tell that it would eat away at you. Especially if the bite didn’t take. Which, luckily it seems to. At least I think it did. I don’t feel like I’m dying.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Scott asks him. He’s relieved, but he still needs to know how Stiles feels.

“I am,” Stiles says. “I didn’t exactly want to die. And I could think of worse things than having you as my alpha.”

“You seem a little too calm about all of this.”

“Well one of us has to be. And since you seem to be wanting to be the king of dramatics tonight…”

“I’m not being dramatic!”

“You are,” Stiles argues. “And if you insist on being so dramatic, you can do a big daring save and get us both out of here. I don’t think they’re coming back but if they do, I’d rather not be here.”

Scott nods, and gets to his feet. He’s still a little sore, but it’s not anything he can’t handle. He’s more worried about Stiles. Stiles seems to think he’s going to make it, but there’s still that fear that he won’t. That he’ll suddenly start coughing up black and Scott will have no choice but to watch him die.

“Dude!”

Scott looks down at where Stiles is struggling to get to his feet.

“A little help?”

Scott puts an arm under Stiles’ and around his back and helps him to his feet. “Do you think you can walk?”

“If I say no will you carry me out of here?” Stiles asks, grinning cheekily over at him.

Scott frowns down at him, “I need to know how hurt you are Stiles.”

“You can do a thorough head to toe assessment when we’re back home,” Stiles tells him. “For now, just keep your arm there. I think I can walk. I just might need a little help.”

Scott chastises himself when the image of Stiles sprawled out naked on his bed enters his thoughts. He tries to focus on the second half of what Stiles said instead.

“Okay, let's get out of here.”

* * *

 

Scott can’t help but stay awake that night. He knows if something was going to happen to Stiles, it would have by now. But he’s still worried. He’s worried about Stiles waking up and hating him for what he did. He seemed fine with it but that could have changed now that they’re home and safe. Scott wouldn’t blame him for that.

Stiles groans from his bed, and Scott’s eyes snap to him. Stiles’ eyes are closed but Scott can tell he’s awake.

“If you’re going to insist on staying in here all night, you might as well come to bed.”

Scott stares down at him, twisting his hands in his lap. He almost jumped up at Stiles’ words, but he can’t help but hesitate.

Stiles sighs, and blinks at him tiredly. “I’m serious dude. Get over here. I’m in need of some cuddle action.”

“From me?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Yes, from you. Do you see anyone else in here?”

“No but…”

“Just get over here, Scotty,” Stiles says. He throws the covers back and raises an expectant eyebrow. Scott only hesitates another few seconds before getting to his feet.

Once Scott is in bed, Stiles throws the covers over both of them and scoots closer to Scott. He throws his arm around his middle and nuzzles into his neck, letting out a content sigh. “You smell good.”

Scott smiles, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles whispers.

Scott closes his eyes when Stiles starts running his nose along his neck, up to his jaw. He stops there and places a soft kiss to Scott’s skin. Scott almost jumps when he feels something wet against his skin, and realizes Stiles licked him.

“You taste good too.”

“Stiles?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Stiles pulls back to look at him, his gaze searching. “What I should have done a long time ago.”

When Stiles kisses him, Scott wants nothing more than to let himself give in and kiss him back. But his brain is telling him it’s all too sudden. So much had happened tonight. He needs to be sure.

He pulls back, trying not to smile at the way Stiles pouts. “Stiles…”

“What is it?”

“Are you sure?” Scott questions. “You did just almost die and you’re experiencing new things.”

“I did almost die, you’re right. But so did you. We both could have died. And all I could think about was how I was going to die without telling you how I feel. Without getting to be with you the way I’ve been wanting to for years. I told myself if I got out of it alive I wouldn’t hold back. That I would take a chance and go after what I wanted. So, what I need to know, is do you want this too? Because I’m in love with you, dude. Nothing is going to change that. But if you don’t…”

Scott kisses him. He leans in, claiming Stiles’ lips in a tender kiss. Stiles groans, and tangles his hand in Scott’s hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

“I love you too,” Scott murmurs, resting his head against Stiles’. “I just thought you’d hate me.”

“Never.”

Stiles kisses him again, and Scott sinks into it. He pulls Stiles closer, taking comfort in having him safe and warm and alive in his arms.

When Stiles pulls back he’s panting and his eyes are closed. Scott is concerned for a moment, until Stiles opens them, and instead of being met with his usual brown, he sees them glowing gold. His own eyes flash red and Stiles smiles.

“You know,” Stiles says, running his fingers along Scott’s hip. “I loved being human. But I could get used to this whole werewolf thing.”

Scott brushes his nose across Stiles’ cheek and smiles, “It definitely has its perks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
